Troubled Love
by amtrec
Summary: Will Katara choose the most handsome person she's ever met and currently dating? Or will she pick the person who just troulbes her life? Contains Zutara, some Jetara.
1. Chapter 1 Getting Ready

**Hey everyone!!!! This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me, but please tell me if my writing stinks or something…just be nice about it!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA, but if I did Zuko and Katara would already be kissing and all of that good stuff!!!**

**I would LOVE reviews at the end of this. If I don't get at least 20 reviews, then I'm not submitting the next chapter… SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**And…..enjoy!!!**

**Chapter 1 Getting Ready**

"Ugh….izmornin….."

I woke up to the sun shining through my window…how I hate the sun. But, without the sun, I wouldn't be able to see the sun's rays reflecting on the moon, so I guess the sun isn't that bad.

"C'mon, Kat. Hurry up before Sokka gets the bathroom."

I pushed myself up and leaned on my elbows trying to figure which way is up. The mornings aren't too good for me. I finally pushed myself to my feet and walked over to my door. Gran Gran was standing there with a towel in her hand.

"If you hurry you can take a nice, warm shower before school starts." She casually added the comment with a sparkle in her eye before turning to leave to go and wake up Sokka.

I took Gran Gran's advice and bristly walked over to the bathroom. I couldn't help but notice that Gran Gran has been on my case ever since I had a boyfriend. Well, not _really_ a boyfriend, Jet (my 'boyfriend') and I just happened to hang out…a lot.

When my brither, Sokka, found out, he went berserk. I was just coming back home and Jet was walking with me and at my doorstep did he lean over and pecked a kiss on cheek. Sokka came bursting in my room after I had just arrived and ranted at me. Then I pleaded him not to tell Gran Gran, but that sure didn't work when Sokka blurted it out two nights ago at dinner.

_Ugh, Sokka. I said NOT to tell anyone._ A mental post-it notice in my head said to kill him after school today.

It's the first day of high school this morning…great. Even though I would be in my first year of high school, I would still see students that were 5 years younger than me. The schools here were joined into one building some years ago seeing that Amber Beach is a small town... And I mean small.

It was nice though. I could still see my friend Aang even though he is a year younger than I am. But Aang is special. He's been my friend for about 2 years; ever since he came to this small suburb with his an old man named Gyatso. Well, I guess that Gyatso is just a guardian to Aang.

I thought of all the good times Aang and I had play-battling each other and laughing at Sokka every time he got in the way. It's nice to have a friend who understands that I want to be a kid forever.

I yanked the brush out of my tangled, morning hair. It is easier to brush after a shower when you brush before a shower. A loud knock interrupted my brushing and some ranting right after.

"Hurry up, Kat!" It was Sokka, no doubt that he's in a hurry, like every morning. "I told Suki that I would meet with her today before school starts, and I rather not do it in my pajamas!"

"I'm sorry, but I think that Suki will like you a lot more if she saw you in your boxers!"

I commented before a mocking laugh. I could feel the tension in Sokka's body as he spun on his heel and walked down for breakfast. "Just hurry up!" I heard Sokka yell back when he was halfway down the stairs.

After the smirk slid off of my face, I was getting ready to take a shower. I turned on the water and looked at the cold streaks hit the bath tub floor. As I was waiting for the water to warm up, I fiddled with the ends of my hair. I just got a trim on my hair last week for school. Gran Gran wanted my hair cut to be five inches shorter considering that it's already down the middle of my back. But I love my long hair. I love the way is feels every time I ran or swam in the ocean.

Having no succession with untangling my hair, I stepped into the warmer water and started rinsing myself. _Today, I think is going to be a good day._

**Thank you for reading my first chapter and I hope that you all liked it!! if its too short, just tell me, 'cuz personally I don't know how long it should be to fill your need. And once again may I say to please review!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Return With A New Face

Chapter 2 The Return With A New Face

"Hey, Katara!" Aang came running after me and stopped when he caught up. "It's the first day of school! Aren't you excited?!"

I couldn't help but smile at the boy's highly anticipated face. "Hardly. You're lucky that you don't get any of the hard classes with the stubborn teachers."

"Don't worry about it. At least we'll have the same gym class together. You know, since all of the students are together during that class" Aang piped up. It was true; there were so little students at our school that we all had the same gym class; right before lunch. It was like that every year. But Aang was right. He always has a way of getting the good side out of everything. We walked together heading for the school in the morning breeze. I could smell the salt of the ocean that was less than three miles away. I love the cool, Pacific ocean; swimming in it, or just staring at the waves splashing at my feet.

Aang noticed my daydreaming. He nudged at my side to take me out of the trance. I apologized and Aang and I walked the rest of the way with Aang talking non-stop about his summer.

When we reached the school I could see everyone outside enjoying the remains of summer and rejoining their friends to friends. Aang said that he would meet me later and ran into the school. In my confusion of his disappearance, I walked around. Despite the smallness of the building, I missed all the chatter from the people here.

"Are you lost?" I turned around to see Jet smiling at me. I haven't seen him during that last week of summer break due to him going to see some 'old friends' out of town.

"Jet!" He embraced me in a hug when I ran to him. "I haven't seen you in a week!"

"What, can't stand seven days without me, huh?" I blushed at his smirk comment and we walked to the administration office together to pick up our schedules for the year. While we were walking there, we were holding hands. I couldn't help but smile and I made no eye contact with Jet, for then he would see my burning face. _I guess this means that we're really boyfriend and girlfriend now. _I couldn't stop the thought from entering my mind.

Just as Jet and I entered the office, I ran into someone. "Oof!" I had no idea that a person was turning to leave the room. "I'm sorry, I didn't even see y-"

The person that I ran into was a guy, a guy with a nasty burn all around his left eye. The guy saw my shocked face and brushed past me with a look on his face that made me feel guilty.

Jet didn't appreciate the inconvenience. "Hey, watch it next time!" Then he turned to me. "Katara, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied back. I looked to see the boy I ran into, but he just darted around the corner. No doubt was he getting to class early before anyone else saw him. I've never seen him before at this school, so he must've been new.

I got my schedule and looked it over, comparing it with Jet's. "Oh, bummer. We only have two classes together." I groaned. I wanted to be in all of his classes, so we could pass notes and whisper to each other and do other stuff that couples do.

"Oh, that's okay. Hey, I could come visit you at your new job today after school." said Jet.

"No, you don't have to. You'll just put pressure on me during my first day of work." My new job was working at a small hospital that my mother used to own. I was a nurse there and I enjoyed being the youngest, but most talented nurse there.

"Mmmm…fine. But I'll see you after that. Maybe we can walk on the beach." Jet seemed determined to hang out with me sometime today.

I furrowed my eyebrows then said, "But wouldn't it be nearly dark then?"

"Yes, the sun would be setting at that time." Jet squeezed my hand before letting go and walking down the hall to his first class. I followed Jet's idea and walked the other way to my first class, which was biology.

I entered to an empty classroom with a small smile on my face. I couldn't wait for tonight at the beach with my perfect…oh, why deny it-boyfriend.

But little did I know that when I took my seat in the front I heard movement behind me. I turned my head and all of a sudden felt a ping of guilt in my stomach when I saw that it was the scarred boy whom I ran into this morning.

**Thank you all for submitting your reviews and please do more after this chapter. It may take me awhile to submitt the next chapter 'cuz i have two Speech and Debate tournaments two weekends in a row and some Track and Feild meets in between. Then I'm bombed with homework, but I'll try to squeeze this in. So don't worry, the next chapter will be goooood!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3 What's Your Name?

**Hey there y'all!!! I'll make this short and sweet 'cuz I know that you've waited forever for this chapter. So…**

**Disclaimer: no ownage of ATLA…**

**Please review at end…**

**Enjoy!!!**

Chapter 3 What's Your Name?

_Oh, my god, oh, my god!_ My mind was whirling and I steadily became embarrassed as I stared straight ahead. I could feel his eyes burning a hole through my back…if he was even looking at me. _He probably hates my guts right now. Oh, why did I have to stare at his scar? _

_It was just so, well, I've never seen anything that like. How'd he get it? Who could do something like that? It definitely wasn't a birthmark, that's for sure._

The class started filling up and as some people walked by me, I took the advantage and whirl around in my seat talking to the students walking by and took a short glance at the scarred boy. He had his hood on and he was staring out of the window that was right above his desk to prevent people from looking at his face. I didn't blame him.

I also noticed that nobody exchanged a hello to the boy, which told me that he was certainly new here.

"Alright class. Settle down now." The teacher spoke up as the bell rang for class to start. "Summer break is over and I want to start this class so we can introduce everyone. We have some new students here and I want to make sure that we all know each other and try our hardest too…" Wow. This teacher can talk someone to sleep. _Great, and biology was supposed to be fun this year!_ As I listened to the droning teacher talk, I opened my book, signed my name in it, and started reading. What else was I supposed to do? Listen to the teacher? No thanks.

I stopped reading after a while (actually, it was only 5 minutes and we were supposed to do these name tag things) and I started to think about the scarred boy in the corner. _I should go and say hi or something. I feel really bad about staring at his scar earlier. He probably doesn't even want to talk with me though. Well, it is worth a shot-_

RING-RING-RING

Class was over? Think the heavens! I walked out of my bio class and down the hall to my next class…which was only two doors down. _Wow, that's convenient._ I decided to try and find the scarred boy, and then I realized that my bio teacher didn't even take attendance, so I didn't though the boy's name. I didn't even know the teachers name. Oh, well.

When I couldn't find the scarred boy, I went to my next class to find him there. In the corner. Again.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"Katara!" I heard someone call my name during gym class and I turned around to see it was Aang and a girl that he was leading to me. "Katara, I want you to meet Toph. She's blind, so the principal said that I have to help her around school. She's very-"

"Alright! Okay. I think she's got it. I'm blind, but I don't need any one to chauffer me around school, I'm _fine_ Aang." Toph retorted out. What was her problem? Aang was just trying to introduce her to me.

"Okay, well, this is Katara, Toph. She's my best friend!" Aang beamed at me and then said, "Well, Toph, I can't show you the girl's locker room, but Katara ca-"

"I can find it on my own!" Toph was just about at yelling volume. She was just acting like Sokka; stubborn and frustrating to hang out with. She spun on her heel, took a few steps, then stopped. Toph spoke again with a milder voice this time. "Um…can you point me in the right direction?"

"How about I'll just take you there." I calmly stated as I took Toph's hand and lead her away, saying goodbye to Aang in the process.

The locker room was empty, considering that everyone was at gym class already. I directed Toph to her locker and opened it for her. "There you go. There's your locker for the year." I alluded.

"Thanks." Toph was all of a sudden calm. "Um, Katera?"

"It's Kat_ar_a." I added, but I let her continue.

"What ever. I just wanted to say that…I'm sorry for how I acted just 5 minutes ago. I just hate people sympathizing over my blindness. It makes me feel weak and helpless. I don't like it."

"Hey, that's okay. I totally understand. I would feel the same way." I tried to encourage the girl. I did feel bad for her, but I didn't want another tirade from her, or make her feel weak. "Do you wanna go back to class now?" I asked as I took Toph's hand again.

"Do we have a choice?" Toph retorted, then I lead her out to the gymnasium where everyone was playing basketball. Aang came running to us and ushered Toph to meet the coaches. When I was free from Toph and Aang, I was in pursuit of the scarred boy. _I need to know his name._ Who I found instead was Jet, which didn't make me at all annoyed to see him.

"Hey, Kat. Wanna go play 'horse' with us?" Jet jibed his thumb backwards and pointed to the group that we usually hung out with; the people were Sokka, Suki, and some of Jet's old friends that had knick names. They were Smellerbee, Pipsqeak, The Duke, and Longshot. I didn't know their real names because they insisted that know one knew, except Jet, of course, and maybe their teachers, too.

After one more overlook of the gym and having no succession with finding the scarred boy, and turned to Jet and said, "Okay" Then followed him.

When I reached the group, we started the game. And at my first time up, I was out. I didn't care that much, though, because I really didn't like basketball. When I was walking away from the arena, I spotted the scarred boy. _Oh, now I've got you!_ I strutted over to his sitting position across the gym, telling Jet and everyone else that I had to use the restroom.

When the boy saw me, he just looked at his shoes more intently than before. I also noticed that he was wearing his hood, again.

I didn't really know how to approach an apology with thus guy, so I started by stating my name. "Hey, I'm Katara. Remember running into me at the office? Well, I didn't mean it like that. It was my fault for not watching where I was going there. So, sorry about that." What was I doing? _What was I trying to say?_ "Um, I-I'm also sorry about, well…me starring at your…um, uh-"

"Scar." The boy finished my sentence. "It's okay. You can say it."

"Um, okay." I felt so awkward talking to this person, why? "Well, can I know your name?"

"Zuko, it's Zuko." That's all he said.

_Okay, now I know his name. Good._ "Um, okay then. I'll be over there." I started to walk away, then I turned around and without thinking I said, "Zuko, do you want to come play-"

Katara stopped when she saw that Zuko was walking away. _Okay, if he doesn't want to be friendly..._ I sulked back to my group of friends, who were friendly, unnoticed.

_I just want this day to end know._

­­­­­­**So…how'dcha like it? I hope it was good, and long enough for y'all. Please write reviews because my ego will go down if I don't get a lot. Also, I won't post the next chapter if I don't see at least 10 more reviews (okay, maybe a little less) for my story. I know, I'm picky, but that doesn't matter right now.**

**I also want to thank maimai127 for adding me in her Favorite Authur list place. I feel loved now!!!!!**

**Please, please, **_**please**_** review!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Favor

**Chapter 4 The Favor**

**Hey there y'all!!! Sorry, 'bout the lateness, but I never got the chance to update or write or anything. I also want to say that I thank my reviewers, although I only got 3 of them. And iluvSokka46, you'll just have to read and see!**

**So, here's the chapter that I promised you!!!**

**Disclaimer: I hate these things because they make me sad :(. I don't own Avatar, so don't rub it in.**

The rest of the school day went as smoothly as the first day of high school usually does. Jet tried hang out with me as much as possible, considering that we only had one class together (other than P.E.): psychology, at the end of the day. Our teacher this time told the class his name, which was Professor Iroh. He seemed like the nicest teacher in the whole school, but Professor Iroh still gave us assigned seats. Jet was only two rows and two seats back. It wasn't that bad; I could still see him if I swiveled in my seat to my left. But the person that sat between us was none other than Zuko.

_Great! Now I can't even talk to Jet in the only class that we have together._ I was angry at the seating arrangement, but not rude to Zuko; I mean, it wasn't his fault for being in the way and all.

"Alright class, settle down now." Professor Iroh started. "This is the class of psychology. Now I want to have a good year this year, so let me tell you the rules in this class. First, no gum chewing. If you are chewing gum right now, please deposit it in the trash can." A few people got up to walk over and spit out their gum. Then, Professor Iroh continued. "Secondly, no passing notes or talking during class or while I'm talking. I want all of you to learn and listen to what I have to say. Thirdly, I expect each and every one of you to enter this class prepared…" Wow, this guy can talk someone to sleep, which some of the people were already doing.

I gazed around the room to see some students already dozing off, then I self consciously looked over at Jet, but I realized too late that Zuko was in between us. When I looked over my shoulder, Zuko was staring right at me. I quickly looked away and back up at the blabbering teacher. _Why was he staring at me? Is he _trying _to make me feel guilty about this morning?_ For the rest of the class, I was trying to figure out why Zuko was just looking at me, and then, my savior, the bell rang.

I briskly picked up my notebook and made for the door when I bumped into something, or more like someone.

"Oof! Oh, I'm sorry Professor Iroh! I wasn't paying attention."

"Oh, no, it's fine, I just dropped my canteen, that's all." Professor Iroh said. I bent down to pick up the canteen full of, was it tea? It sure smelled like it. In fact, it smelled like…

"Is that ginseng tea?" I had to ask, ginseng is my favorite.

"Why, yes, it is! You are very clever. Ginseng is my favorite. It always calms me down and helps me throughout the day. Thank for picking that up, Miss…"

"Katara Waters"

"Ah, Katara. What I pretty name. You are very generous." Professor Iroh paused for a second. Clearly he was thinking of something. After about thirty seconds, he said, "Um, Miss Katara?"

"You can just call me Katara"

"Alright then, Katara? Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Of coarse. What is it?"

"Well, you are very generous and smart. I can tell just by looking at you." _Um, okay then_. "And I was wondering if you could, well, hang out with my nephew. He's very, for the lack of a better word, moody, and he needs someone who can show him that everyone on life isn't after him."

Professor Iroh wanted me to hang out with his nephew. I didn't now what to say. Was he trying to hook me up with him? Or is he worried about his nephew?

"Um well…okay. I'll see if I have time later to meet him." I really didn't have time. At all. Right after school I have to go to the hospital to work. _And I should be there right now! Oh, great, I'm gonna be late for the first day of work!_

I had to leave before I make Sokka really mad. "Oh, um, I have to go right now, so how does this Saturday sound? I'll stop by…"

"My house." Professor Iroh informed me. "My nephew is living with me for right now. Here, let me write down the address for you." He walked over to his desk and wrote the address down then gave me the note. "Just come over at noon and you can meet him then."

I grabbed the paper and as I was walking out the door, I thanked him, and then ran full speed to the parking lot. I had no idea what just happened. Was I really going to my teacher's house? To meet someone that I don't even know? For some stupid reason like teaching his nephew how to be nice or something?

I was broken out of my thoughts when someone called my name. "Katara! Let's go! You're gonna be late!" Sokka was calling for me in his car which was already running.

"Sorry," I apologized when I slipped in the car and buckled my seat belt. "My psych teacher held me up at the end of class."

"What for? It's only the first day of school? Did you get in trouble." Sokka looked at me quizzically then back on the road.

"He wants me to-" I didn't want to tell him that I was going to my teacher's house to meet some guy and hang out with him until he gets his attitude in check. "to…switch seats in my class so that these two girls would stop talking to each other."

"Oh, alright." Sokka bought the lie. "Just don't let it happen again. You're already five minutes late to the hospital."

"I know! I know. Geez, no pressure or anything." I stated sarcastically.

"We finally pulled up to the hospital. The same place which my mother used to own. The same place where I was born and now working at; Amber Beach Hospital.

I sprinted through the doors and down a wide corridor before stopping right in front of the secretary's desk. "Hi Aunt Woo. Sorry I'm late. I just-"

"No time! Go around back and get ready. You're needed in room 216A." Aunt Woo ushered me around the corner and into a room where the employees' lockers were kept.

"Thanks Aunt Woo." I rushed over to my locker and spun my combination lock. I loved Aunt Woo. She was always nice to me and my brother after my mother died almost ten years ago. The only reason I called her Aunt Woo was because she thought that it would make me more comfortable since I practically live at the hospital.

After I put on the traditional white overcoat, I fast walked to room 216A. Once I entered the room, I saw a pregnant woman lying on the bed with her feet slightly propped up. I quickly washed my hands as I'm supposed to and walked up the clipboard hanging the end of the bed.

"Hello! I'm Katara and I heard that you needed some assistance?" I briefly looked over the statues on the clipboard about this woman's upcoming child. The woman was only six months pregnant. _Why is she in the hospital so early? I doubt that she's due._ My question was answered when I saw that she had the flu. Having the flu while pregnant with a six month embryo was pretty bad, so she has to be in the hospital in case some malfunctions come up with the baby.

"Hi, I was just wondering if I could have something to eat. I'm a little hungry." The woman sounded congested.

"Sure. Let me just check your fever here." I walked over to the cabinet over the sink to grab a thermometer. Then I walked to the woman on the bed and took her temperature. "Hhmm, 102 degrees." I scribbled on the clipboard then placed it back in the end of the bed. "Alright. I'll be back with some food for you."

"Thank you," said the woman as I left. When I came back to room 216A, she was gracious for the food and thanked me again. After that, I had no one calling for me, so I just sat there with Sokkaand talked to him for the rest of my working hours.

**Sooooo, I hoped you liked it!! I enjoyed writing it. But don't worry, the sunset thing will happen next chapter. I must go now because it is nearly midnight on a school night. sigh Oh, well. Read and review please, please, please, please!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5 At Sunset

**Why, hello my gentle readers there. How are you this fine….whatever time it is when you're reading this. I just want to let you know that I changed the rating on this story to T because I thought of what I want to do to the story to make it a little more interesting, so make sure you understand the change in my rating. So sorry for the in-middle-of-story-and-change-rating thing, but I have to so I can write what I wanna write.**

**Enough of my ranting. Here's the chapter I promised you, and I hope it's long enough because I won't be able to write for probably 2-3 weeks due to Speech and Debate Quals. Very hectic, let me tell you!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Stop badgering me, I don't own Avatar, but if I did…the possibilities are endless…**

**Chapter 5 At Sunset**

Sokka and I continued talking for a while. Then when my shift was over, I was waiting for Jet to take me to the blissful beach. How I couldn't wait for the sunset…

As I walking out of the employees' locker room, I found Sokka waiting for me. _Oh, crap! He doesn't know._ I forgot to tell Sokka about the plans I had with Jet on the beach at sunset…wait, I don't want him to know that just so he can berate me later!

_Oh, boy…_

"Kat, can we go home now, I'm starving!" Didn't Sokka just have a sandwhich ten minutes ago? "Gran Gran is probably waiting for us."

"Uh, right then," Huffing in concentration on what to say next, I looked down to the ground to prepare for Sokka's ranting…or I could just lie.

Looking up from the ground, I confidently explained my later plans. "Actually Sokka, I already promised Aang that I would help him at his house tonight. Gyatso said that he would pick me up from the hospital, so I'll just wait here for him." _Wow, that was a very satisfying lie. Woo!_

Sokka looked at me quizzically. "What for? It can't be homework help, we don't get any on the first days of school, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, it-it's for, uh,"_ how the heck am I going to explain this?_ "Um, well, you see, Aang volunteered to help a new blind student tonight before school tomorrow and he asked me if I could help, and with me already saying yes and stuff, I kinda have to go." _Ooh, you go Katara!_

Sokka, again with slightly perplexed face, just nodded at me. I guess he bought that one. _Yes!_ "Alright Kat. I'll just wait with you here until Gyatso comes."

_What, wait, nooo! Don't wait!_ Tentivily, I looked at the door to see if Jet was here yet. No sign of him there. Good, I wouldn't be able to explain my self if Jet just came in and ruined it all. "Sokka, you really don't have to. Like you said, Gran Gran is probably waiting for us (meaning you) to come home. Just tell her that I won't be there until seven, alright?"

"Yeah, whatever," I could tell that Sokka just needed to be fed dinner soon. I watched him out the door and as I saw his car leave the hospital parking lot, Jet entered the building. Bouncing to him, I gave him a confident smile. "Hey! What's up?"

Jet rolled his eyes with his own smile on his face now. "I was wondering when that doof of your brother was going to leave."

I lokked at Jet quizzically, just like Sokka had earlier. "You mean that you saw that whole thing?"

"Why else would I have entered here on perfect timing?" He winked at me and we headed out for the beach holding hands.

"Wow that is one bright sun right before it sets, huh?" Jet casually half-wispered in my ear.

"Yeah…" was all I could say. I was enjoying this moment, taking in the whole seen. Jet and I were previously walking to the somewhat middle of the beach and just stared at the crashing waves and the blazing sun. At the middle-ish part of the beach, Jet wrapped his strong arms around me and gently pulled me closer to him, like two magnets of opposite charges. He wasn't tall enough to place his chin my head, so he moved it to the side of mine and whispered in my ear how perfect this scene was.

It seemed like hours to me that Jet and I just stood there, although the sun was supposed to set in a few minutes. But still, the world seemed like it was just revolving around us only.

I looked up at the plastered sky. It looked like a painter illustrated it with his watercolors, mixing the sun's yellow-orange color with the slight pink in the reflecting clouds, then bridging over with what's leftover of the day's blue sky, then to darker blue with a few twinkling stars shining overhead. It was purely perfect.

I hugged Jet's arms when they snaked around me, but it was only about thirty seconds when the sun began descending under the salty ocean did Jet twirl me around to face him. His arms were still wrapped around my waist, a little lower than I expected, but I gave way when Jet's mahogany-brown eyes dug into my sapphire ones comfortingly.

"Katara, this is the perfect moment. I almost don't want this to end." Was all Jet could muster up under my gaze.

"Well, I know for a fact that I _don't_ want this to end." And with that, Jet leaned over touching his forehead to mine. "Everlasting…" I breathlessly said in the lowest of all whispers, because right after Jet enveloped his lips over mine. The kiss I was waiting for all day had finally come…so where are the sparks? Shouldn't there be some untamed fireworks inside me right now? I didn't understand.

Jet smoothly pulled apart the kiss to see my face. As I reopened my eyes, I just stood there to try and think why I didn't feel anything…special. My heart was pounding like hell, but that was happening when I was just thinking about this moment earlier today. I looked up to see Jet smiling down at me. "Was that perfect enough for you?" he said softly, "'cause I sure enjoyed it."

I looked up at him and forced a smile on my face. I won't deny that it was a good first kiss for me, but I expected something more out of it, I just don't know what.

"Katara, this moment right now with you on the beach at sunset, this is just a Kodak moment right here." Jet grinned at his joke. I couldn't help but giggle a little at it too. And right then, Jet pulled me up closer to him, if that was even possible, and our faces were literally millimeters apart. I could feel his hot breath tickling my lips. "Too bad there's no one here to take the picture." And with that Jet kissed me again, but I didn't expect this one to be so…vigorous. I was slightly in shock and that's also when Jet's tongue tried to enter past my closed mouth. I didn't want to go this far tonight; it's too much for me, but as I tried to let go of Jet's hold of me, he wouldn't flinch. His hands now made it too my upper arms forcibly keeping me locked onto his lips.

I tilted my head to the side so I could break the kiss. "Jet, please stop."

Jet looked at me furrowing his eyebrows. "Why should I?"

It was my turn to furrow now. What did he mean by that? He should respect what I just said. If he likes me in any way it would be best to back away when I say so.

"I promised my brother that I'd be home at seven. It's nearly six fifty now." I responded looking at the last bit of the sunset.

"Well, I'm just not ready for you to leave yet." Jet this time was starting to make me nervous as he forced my mouth back onto his, his grip on my arms tightened. "Stay with me Katara…" he said in between seductive kisses. I couldn't take this anymore. What got into Jet? What happened to the smooth, gentle Jet that I grew up with and began to like more than a friend?

"Jet, please. I'm begging you." I tried to pry off his hands on my arms with no succession. He stopped as I thought he came to his senses, but then I saw the devilish smirk play across his face and instantly grew a little frightened.

"Beg all you want. Like I said, no one's here to take the picture."

And yet again he pulled me in towards his face, but this time I turned my head so I wouldn't have to feel his tongue again. But Jet took this differently; he started butterfly kissing my cheek, jaw, then neck… My mind was screaming 'STOP!' but I couldn't get the words to my mouth._ Why is he doing this? Doesn't he know that I'll like him less if he doesn't stop?_

I wriggled under his grasp and finally I decided that if Jet wanted to disrespect me, then I'll do the same to him.

Just as I was lifting my leg back and bending my knee slightly, I swung it forward and jammed it into Jet's abdominal. He bent over in pain and I took the advantage to run.

Sprinting the whole way back to my house, I dared not to look back at Jet. I didn't want to see him chasing me if he was. I was almost at my house when I decided to take a quick glance from behind me to find that no one was following. Slowing my pace down, I stopped at a tree in my yard so I could catch my breath before entering. Getting my normal heart rate back, I leisurely walked up the stone steps and opened the door to find that Sokka and Gran Gran were just about to eat.

Gran Gran looked up at me and grinned. "Oh good, your home just in time for dinner"

I smiled back at her and took my seat without looking intimidated. I wasn't hungry after the encounter I just faced. I couldn't believe that Jet would do something like that. How could he? It was totally uncalled for; unexpected; too explicit for a second date for me. Inside me, I felt like I never wanted to see him again, and the worst part is…

_There's school tomorrow!_

**And here's where I leave you off!!!! I really hope this is long enough for ya. Oh, just so you know, my chapters will differ in length, like in the first chapter it was wicked short, but this is really long, so be aware of that.**

**Let me tell you I had fun writing this…a lot. I hoped you like this enough to review, PLEASE!!!!!! That's my simple request.**

_**REVIEW**_**REVIEW****!! REVIEW!! ****REVIEW**_**REVIEW**_**REVIEW****!! REVIEW!! ****REVIEW**_**REVIEW**__**PLEASE**_


	6. Chapter 6 Aftermath

**I am SOOOOO SSOOSOSOSOOSOSOOSOSOO sorry for the lateness, but I had 2 speech and debate tournaments taking 2 of my weekends in a row. Gotta work if I wanna go to the college of my dreams though!**

**I'll try to make the rest of my chapters as long as chapter 5. I would to thank iluvSokka46 for loving my chapter. I'm glad that you enjoyed it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AT END OF CHAPTER!(subliminal)!**

**Disclaimer: These are some stuff that I own; hairbrush, gum, toothpaste, cell phone, no Avatar, chap stick, pencil…**

**Chapter 6 Aftermath**

'_Katara, you know you want more…' I don't care for you anymore Jet. Just leave me alone!_

'_Oh, c'mon know, you don't mean that.' He the sent butterfly kisses all over my cheek and jaw._

_He pulled me in his face once again. 'Jet, just let me go, I don't. Let me go!' Trying to squirm under his grasp, he just tried to deepen the kiss. This is a nightmare, I nightmare from hell…_

_Then, I saw someone over Jet's shoulder. A women. But who was it? I called out to her, and when the women turned to me, I noticed blue eyes – my blue eyes – staring right at me._

'_Mom' I tried to say it louder but it was like my voice was gone._

'_Katara, wake up,' spoke my mom. I tried to reach for her, but all of sudden a wall of flame engulf my mom. 'Wake up, Kat…wake up,'_

"Kat, WAKE UP!"

I whipped my eyes open and sat up involuntarily. Not knowing where I was (it being morning again) I fell out of bed tangled in my sheets.

"Ugh, wha?" was all could get out of my mouth. Some of the nightmare was leaving my mind, but parts stayed; the ones that scared me.

I looked up to see Sokka towering over me. "Wake up; it's the second day of school. You don't wanna be late for your second day of school, now do you?" Sokka peered over me with precarious eyes. I think he was talking about Jet…_shudder_. "Also, you were mumbling something about 'stop' and stuff. Had a nightmare?"

_You have no idea._ "Uh, Sokka," I faked a cough. "I don't feel so good. Do I have to go to school?" I was so not in the mood to face Jet today.

"No. If I have to go to school, then you do to. Besides," he placed his hand on my forehead, "you don't have a fever or anything and you look fine."

"But I can feel…something coming on!"

"Kat, you're going to school. You're not sick." Sokka ended the argument there. "Now, about this nightmare you had last night-"

I lashed out at Sokka for bringing that up. "I never said that I had a nightmare."

Sokka looked straight into my azure eyes. How I hated the concerned brother look. I turned my head, preventing Sokka's gaze. But that didn't stop Sokka from speaking.

"Katara, you know better than to lie to me. What's wrong?"

I returned my gaze to Sokka and saw now that his eyes were the soft blue ones that I learned to love. _How am I going to tell him about Jet? No, that's the thing, I don't tell him._

I was about to respond, but then my bearing brother pulled me into a concerned hug. It felt nice and warm and empty all at the same time. Sokka whispered in my ear after about thirty seconds, "It was about mom, wasn't it?"

I nodded my head against Sokka's ear. He pulled apart the hug and held at arms length to see any sign of…anything, on my face. I guess what he saw was sadness because his voiced turned to an even softer tone. "You know, it wasn't your fault."

I rolled my eyes at my brother. You don't know _how many times_ he said that to me. "Yeah, whatever." Spinning on my heel, I headed for the bathroom. Then it all came back. Thoughts of eight years ago swept my mind every time I was reminded of my mother. The heat, the anxiety, the tears… I could feel tears course down my cheeks as I thought of how much pain my mother was in, her tender blue eyes locked on mine; her last sight was my blue eyes staring right back at her helplessly. I rushed to close the door of the bathroom before I got a lecture from my brother about guilt or something of the sort.

Sokka took my attitude that I didn't want to talk to him, which I didn't, but not for the reason that he thought.

"Hey Sokka, wait up!"

Aang, Sokka and I spun around to see Suki calling after for us, or really for Sokka.

Sokka looked pleased and we all waited for Suki to catch up to us. "Hey Suki. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing," Suki rolled onto her toes and then fell back on her heel. "I just got great news to tell you guys! My cousin Haru is moving back here to Amber beach in three weeks!"

Aang, Sokka and I all exchanged excited expressions. "Suki, that's great!" I quipped.

I grew to like Haru as a true friend. When we were all younger I remembered when Sokka, Suki, Aang, Jet, and I would go down to the creek that streamed out of the ocean. We would just play there for hours without ever getting exhausted of the creek. But when Haru moved, it was almost like losing a family member. No one returned back to the creek after we saw Haru leaving to dry, rocky Arizona, so we promised that when Haru moved back to Amber beach, if he ever does, then we were able to return to the creek. The thought made me burst into joy at the thought of seeing once again the dancing leaves floating docilely on the clear salty water and bouncing off the banks.

But the thought diminished when we caught sight of the school.

When I settled into the back-to-school- faze, I tried to avoid Jet all day long, but when it came to gym class I was trapped.

I was looking fervently for any sign of Jet nearby when I heard him call my name. I spun around and then dashed into the girls' locker room before anyone could say the word papaya.

Once in the safety of the girls' locker room I thought about last night. I thought about the scene I was in and how fortunate I was that no one was there to see.

_Well, if someone was there, then none of that would've happened._

Yes, that is true, but why would someone do something so…indecent to anyone? I never thought that Jet would do that. It was so not like him. Why? Why, why, why! Why did he feel the need to push me like that? Why was I so stupid to come to the beach at night with no one not really knowing where I was? Why are these tears falling from my face?

Then, I fell and broke down crying.

I tried to calm myself down before trying and head out again, just not anywhere near Jet.

As I was leaving the locker room though, I bumped into Zuko.

"Oof, oh, I'm s-sorry." I tried to hold back more sobs. If anything, I didn't want anyone to see me cry, _especially_ at school.

I walked past Zuko and brushed against his gym shirt. _Wow, he has some muscle there._

But right now I was too concerned of not crying to pay any attention to my thoughts. The rest of the day was the same plan as in gym class: avoid Jet, avoid Jet, avoid Jet, avoid Jet…

**I really hoped you enjoy reading this. It took me a while to write it, I don't know why though. Oh, well. I'll try to post again in like an hour and a half. If not today then next weekend. Oh, and here's some good news for everyone of my good readers:**

**NEXT WEEK IS SPRING BREAK!**

**So get prepared for A LOT of Zutara action from the one and only amtrec all next week!**

**Please review!please!**


	7. Chapter 7 Situation in Isle Twelve

I……

**I…….am………sooooooooo……sorry!! For making you guys wait. But you know what…..what am I talking about, I have no excuse! Only that I need to sleep in now that it's spring break. I hope everyone had a nice Easter, huh?! Get any good candy? Anyone? Well, here's another chapter to lift your sprits if you're down. So here's for the downers!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't make me say it..sniff..it's too painful…..**

**Chapter 7 Situation in Isle Twelve**

The rest of the week had the same game plan as Tuesday: wake up, go to school, avoid Jet all day, and feign a smile here and there to make sure that people didn't see my depressed and frightened state. But the truth was that I was _terrified_.

I have never been this terrified in my life, minus the time when my house burned down eight years ago. Now I'm reluctant going to gym class, and when I would finally trudge there, I'd be the last person to leave the locker room and the first to rush back in at the end of class.

I guess that after three days, someone caught my plan; that person being no other than Sokka.

RING RING RING. Great! End of gym class.

"Hey, Kat." _What_? I turned around to see who called my name in the middle of my sneaking away. Of course, it was Sokka.

"What, Sokka?"

Sokka motioned me to come closer to him, and when I didn't budge, he rolled his eyes then walked over to me to grab my arm and pulled me away from the girls pouring into the locker room.

After pulling me to the center of the gymnasium he started the talk he wanted to have with me. "Kat, did something happen between you and Jet that I should know about?"

It took all of my strength not to flinch at his sudden question. Well, it's not really sudden; I knew that someone would notice my absence from Jet's general area.

Sokka took my silence as a something-bad-happened answer from me, so he continued. "It's just you and Jet were, like, inseparable before. What happened?" Still no answer came past my lips, which were now trembling a little. I had to look down so that Sokka couldn't see my eyes starting to well up with tears. All Sokka did was pull my chin up to meet his blue eyes with my cerulean eyes. "What happened, Katara?"

I knew right then that I couldn't hold his gaze any longer; I never could. "Oh, So-sokka…don't make me explain…."

And then the tears came in waterfalls. I had to grab Sokka for support as the images of five nights ago came flooding back to my memory. Sokka, not knowing what I was talking about, just brought me to the ground of the gymnasium and sat next to me. "Katara, what are you talking about? What did he do to you?" My brother always thought the worst when something like this happened to me, except this time he was right.

After some deep breathing, I twisted my body so that I was facing my brother. He was still holding my arms for comfort. "So-so-sokka," I tried to get it out, but it was like the tears _had_ to come out. "Y-you know how on Monday night I told you that I was going to Aang's house to help Toph…"

Sokka looked at me with a little disbelief in his eyes as if he knew where I was going with this, which he probably did know. "What, what _is it_ Katara?" Sokka was shaking my shoulders now.

"Well, after you left, Jet…he came in and he took me to the beach and…"

I looked away from my brother's now concerned face at this point. "So, you lied to me?"

Without looking up I nodded slowly.

My brother finally let go of my shoulders and I made a move to get up, but then Sokka grabbed my arm again to keep me from going anywhere. "What happened after he took you to the beach?"

With pleading eyes, I looked straight into my brother's face. "Please…I can't tell you."

"And why the hell not?" His voice got sterner at this point, growing with impatience. "Kat, did Jet hurt you? I need to know."

"Alright, I'll tell you." I took a deep breath like I was about to say a monologue. "Jet took me to the beach, and then we stood there watching the sunset." I took a pause and thankfully Sokka didn't urge me to continue. "And when it was dark enough, he started to…rape me." I said the last part in a small voice.

Sokka didn't say anything for what seemed like an eternity. Then, he suddenly stood up and stared towards the boys' locker room. "HE DID _WHAT_ TO YOU?!"

"Sokka, don't-"

"No, Katara. You don't." My brother was infuriated, and I swore smoke was steaming out from his ears.

And as if on cue, people started to exit the locker rooms and one of those people were none other than Jet.

Sokka spotted Jet and stormed to him before I could stop him.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" I could hear my brother pass everyone who was making space for Sokka to storm by, now intrigued.

"What are you talking about?" Jet's voice rang through my ears; his fake confused voice was not fooling me and definitely not Sokka.

"What do you mean you don't know? You creep! Is that what you do for kicks now? Take girls to secluded areas at night and-"

"Sokka, stop!" I finally voiced in, once I found it. I looked up to see every person's head turned to me, peeked by the situation. Sokka looked at me with much disappointment as if I took his meal and threw it in the trash. "But Katara!"

"No," I held up a trembling hand as I stood up. "Not here." When I got on my feet, I looked around meekly to see every face on me. I couldn't help but be embarrassed.

My brother finally transmitted in his small mind that I was turning pink from this unwanted attention, so he just stared at 'confused' Jet with a death glare.

On the other hand, Jet was looking at me with his own glare. I didn't have the will power to look at his face, whatever expression it was.

"Katara." Someone called my name on the other side of the crowd. Aang. He looked just as confused as a young child is when you try to explain photosynthesis to them. "What's going on?"

"Let's ask Jet, since he's the culprit of the crime!"

"Dude, I seriously have _no idea_ what you are talking-"

"Oh, put a sock in it, Jet. I know perfectly well what happened on Monday night!" Sokka was now at yelling level of his voice. Clearly he fogged out the fact that he and Jet were both making a scene with me in the middle of it.

"Sokka, Jet. Just stop!" Everyone's head, after turning from one person to another, were all on me. "Do you guys even stop to think that-?"

"You can get caught by me?" A sound from the entrance of the gymnasium entered everyone's ears. And everyone had one name in their head: Principal Zhao.

Zhao scanned the area for anyone to take to his office, since it was his past time to torment students in his office, says everyone. "We're not starting a school fight, now are we?" He did his famous evil grin for a split second, and then his face changed to his signature frown. _Man, I hate that guy!_ Why was he a principal anyway?

After no one answered his redundant question, Zhao continued his soft –and kind of creepy –tone of voice. "Good. Then everyone, go to lunch before someone gets in trouble."

No one had to think twice to get out of there, except me and Sokka. We were still in our gym uniforms. I looked at Sokka quickly for some comfort, but he was already storming away from the crowd that Jet was infested in and down the stairs to the boys' locker room. But my looking didn't go unnoticed. After turning my head from the retreating Sokka, I caught a pair of golden eyes, and they were attached to Zuko.

Zuko didn't leave with the crowd. Why? _Why isn't he leaving?_ Instead of me leaving as well, I just stood there, staring into golden pools of…was that pity?

I zoomed out my vision to see that Zuko's face was etched with pity. I hoped that he didn't comprehend what happened Monday night from Sokka's thankfully small description. But Sokka did give it away when he said 'secluded' and 'night' along with all of the yelling.

"Are…are you okay?" Zuko said something. _He did? Oh, right! I'm not supposed to be staring at him. That's rude._

After recovering, I found my voice. "Uh, yeah. I'm okay."

Zuko just nodded, and then left; which left my self all alone in the gymnasium.

I myself went to the girls' locker room and when I got safely in there, I made sure that no one was around, and then I started to tear up a little. I didn't know if it was from embarrassment or fright or pity for me. But I didn't want to cry anymore, especially when I heard the door swing open. I spun around to find Suki looking at me. "Hey, I was just wondering if you're okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine." It was kind of getting on my nerves that two people in the last two minutes thought I was crying over the whole situation, which I almost was, but that's no reason to go assuming the worst.

"Well, when you're ready I'll walk with you to lunch."

I nodded my head and then went to go get dressed in one of the stalls. When I got out, Suki was waiting for me, just like she said. _It _is _nice to know that some people do care for me._

But in the back of my head, the _very _back of it, Zuko fit my thought better for some reason.

**Aaaaaand there you go! Hope you like the little Zutara in there, huh? Don't ask me why I name this chapter this. I guess I'm just weird like that!!**

**Yeah, well, I would just **_**love**_** reviews to read because I have nothing else to read at this moment, I'd rather ead reviews from my readers please!!**

**Oh, and just so we're all clear, Zuko's hair in this story is after he cut it off and grew it out. So, in this story, Zuko'd hair is the same style as it is in the third book fire. So his jet black hair is all in his face….so hot!! Anyway, please review! Please please please please please!!**


	8. Chapter 8 Unexpected

Hey there peoples

**Hey there peoples. Don't kill me! The delay was not meant to be that long. I was sick, but now I'm better, soooooo here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still no Avatar in my house hold.**

Chapter 8 Unexpected

"So…" Suki broke the silence while we walked down the hallway to the cafeteria. I knew that Suki, and everyone else, wanted to know what happened on Monday night, but unfortunately I think that everyone got the gist of it with Sokka's brief description.

"Yeah, so, you feeling better?" Suki continued slicing the pregnant silence. What she was also doing was beating around the bush for information. And even if I told her I knew that she wouldn't tell anyone else, but I still couldn't; I wasn't emotionally ready yet.

"Look, Suki," I said, "I'm not going to tell you what happened." Suki's face saddened and I quickly added, "It's not that I don't trust you or anything! It's just that I'm not ready to tell anyone yet. I mean, I could barely explain it to my brother without him exploding like he did."

Suki giggled at my comment and looked at me. "Sure, I completely understand." Suki took my hand and squeezed for a second before letting go to let me know that she was there for me if I needed her.

And at that moment, I think I made a very good friend.

The rest of Friday went smoothly while me, and now Sokka, 'hunted' the area for Jet. The strange and almost scary thing was that Jet wasn't around, not even in the classes that we shared together.

During gym class I was determined to watch out for Jet if he reappeared all of a sudden that I forgot about the basketballs that were flying around me.

"Katara, look out!" I whipped around to see a basketball fly right past my ear. "Katara, you can't just stand there, when you get out of knock out, you go stand by the wall, not under the basket!" Sokka explained to me. I knew what he was doing, he was trying to hide the fact that I was looking around for Jet from everyone else. I really didn't care if everyone knew that, but it was nice to know that my overbearing brother can be protective without going melodramatic about it.

"Katara, HEADS UP!"

After Friday finished with me leaving the hospital I would've walked home but Sokka insisted that he drove me home. I really didn't care either way; I just wanted to go home after completing the first week of school. _Wow, the first week is done and my life is already dramatic_ I thought.

"Sokka, I want to go down to the creek sometime."

"Hm?" Sokka sounded as he drove us home.

"The creek, Sokka. I want to go back."

"Katara, you remember the promise. Everyone doesn't go back until Haru returns-"

"Which he is in about two weeks." I stated matter-of-factly.

Sokka turned to me for a second then put his gaze back on the road again. "Yeah, I guess he is. So, we'll all go back to the creek in two weeks when he comes back." Sokka took a pause. "Why are you so eager to go back all of a sudden anyway?"

I took another pause myself before answering. "Well, I just haven't been there in a while, neither have you or Aang or Suki or…"

I stopped there as my mind spiraled back to thoughts on Jet. He hasn't been at the creek either, which for a second made me not to want to return there, but just for a second.

At a red light Sokka turned his head to me and knew why I stopped mid-sentence. "Kat, it's alright."

I turned to him and gave my brother a simple smile. And even if it didn't make any sense I still said, "Thanks."

Saturday mornings were great, always has been and always will be. People sleep in on Saturdays, they eat cereal and watch television till one in the afternoon on Saturdays, and people don't have to worry about homework till Sunday night. But this Saturday was different; today, I promised to 'tutor' Professor Iroh's nephew.

When I went downstairs to grab something to eat, Gran Gran was there drinking tea. "Why do you look like you're going somewhere today?" She didn't say it in a stern voice, but I knew that she knew that I should've told her about my plans earlier.

"Because I do have somewhere to go. I'm going to tutor someone." I responded. I felt bad explaining that to Gran Gran, but it wasn't a total lie, I think.

Gran Gran looked skeptical at me. "Oh, you do know? And who's this student?"

"He's just a kid who needs help in psychology class." Why was she asking me all these questions? _Maybe because you didn't tell her where you are going until right now_ my conscious kicked in.

"So _he's_ a boy?" Gran Gran placed her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her cupped hand and smiled her mischievous smile. "He's a lucky boy to be spending Saturday school with you."

Feeling heat coming into my cheeks I turned my gaze away from Gran Gran and used the excuse of finding something to eat on the go and leave.

"Just be back before noon, alright?" I heard Gran Gran call after me as I left the kitchen and out of the front door.

_Man, grandmothers can be so embarrassing sometimes_ I thought to myself as I headed to Professor Iroh's house, still pondering on the 'tutoring' part of my visit. I replayed Professor Iroh's words in my head. _I was wondering if you could, well, hang out with my nephew. He's very, for the lack of a better word, moody, and he needs someone who can show him that everyone on life isn't after him. _Why was his nephew moody? And why is it me that I have to show him that people aren't snickering behind his back? Why would people even talk about his nephew behind his back? So many questions jumbled my brain that I was at Professor Iroh's doorstep quicker than I thought. I knocked on the door of the little cottage-looking beige house with deep blue shudders and waited for my professor's up-beat face to appear in the door frame. When the door opened I didn't see my up-beat professor, but instead I saw-

"Zuko?"

**Yeah, howd'cha like that ending? A little cliffhanger for you guys to ponder on. Again, I'm really sorry about the delay. Last weekend I was sick and slept most of the time, seriously I did. Anyway, please review!**

**Review a lot!!**


	9. Chapter 9 Wait, Was it Nice?

Chapter 9

**Wow…what, two weeks has it been? Sorry, but I am studying for my STAR testing so I've been wicked busy with that. Who knew bubbling circles about stuff you don't remember would be so hard to prepare for? Anyhoo, I just hope that there are people who are still with me here. I promise to pick up the Zuatara for now on like I kinda did in this chapter. So on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, but if I did…only if…**

Chapter 9 Wait, Was it Nice?

"Zuko?"

Wasn't expecting that. I was preparing to see a stout man open the door with a grey beard and receding hair line. But no, the most unexpected person I would think of appeared with his jet black hair all in his face and wearing jeans and a loose red T-shirt. Also, Zuko's unforgettable scar definitely distinguishes him from the jolly old professor.

"What do you want?" Zuko asked a little forcefully. I don't thinkn he meant to, but it still made me flinch a little.

"Uh, I was wondering…does Pro –eh –Mr. Iroh live here or anywhere near by?" Thinking it over, it was probably wise to say Mr. and not Professor outside of school.

"Nephew, who is at the door?" I heard a voice inside the house and it sounded like Iroh's. when the figure came to the door that confirmed that it was Iroh.

Iroh smiled at me when he saw me standing there. "Ah, hello. How nice it is for you to show up." To Zuko he said, "Nephew, this is-"

"I know who she is" Zuko interrupted Iroh. When I looked at Zuko I noticed that he was looking at me the same way he did on Monday. I swear that he just wanted to turn around and leave me standing there with Iroh.

Iroh quirked an eyebrow at Zuko. "Oh? What is her name then?" He tested Zuko.

"Katara" Zuko responded without any hesitation. He said my name so much smoother than I expected; it sounded nice coming from him.

I thought I saw the right corner of Zuko's mouth twitch up at me, but it vanished before I could investigate it more. My mind muddled over any movements I did that might've made him laugh at me. When I couldn't think of anything embarrassing Zuko's face was back to his infamous scowl.

Iroh's voice pulled me back to reality as he said, "Zuko, you take our guest here to the living room and I'll see you later." Iroh turned around and left me and Zuko alone (Zuko Alone…I love that episode!!).

The short silence was unbearable, almost torture with the awkward predicament we were in. The silence continued as Zuko moved out of the door frame to let me in without a word.

I walked inside the house and looked around. Apparently we were in the living room which had a brown, plushy looking sofa and a television in a dark cabinet that matched the sofa. The floor was wooden but almost completely covered by a beige rug with a symmetric dark brown design in the middle. There were two shelves on the far side of the room. One had books on it and the other had porcelain china protected by glass doors. A window with dark brown curtains and a brick fireplace accompanied the living space as well. Overall it was nice, but the air within was as stiff as cardboard.

Zuko gestured to the plushy coach and we sat down. There was another pregnant silence, so I decided to break the ice first.

"So," _Great start, Katara._ "Iroh is your uncle, huh?"

"Yes" was his response. I guess Zuko noticed that he was being a little reclusive, so he elaborated some more. "I moved here three weeks ago."

"Oh, that's cool." I wanted to sound casual so maybe the tension wouldn't be so bad. I leaned my elbow on my knee and rested my chin on my upward palm. "Where did you move from?"

"Los Angela." Zuko answered. I think he was getting to be a little comfortable too because I saw him slouch just a little in his stiff posture.

"Why did you move here?"

No response. The only thing I got from him was that he flinched at the question. Zuko closed his eyes and balled his fists for a second, and then he relaxed and slowly opened his eyes, finally saying, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh," I looked a little disappointed, but then I reassured him. "That's okay. You don't need to tell me if you don't want to."

Zuko turned to me and smiled just a little bit more than he did at the door and just for a split second longer than before. "Thanks."

I was a little taken aback by Zuko's statement. Was it sincere? Was he really relieved that he didn't want to talk about it? What happened that made him move? So many questions but no answers; that didn't satisfy me very much. Zuko and I sat there for a short while then I questioned about my coming over here.

Zuko scoffed and leaned back against the coach which told me that he was totally relaxed about talking about his uncle. "Uncle always wants to meddle in my life, ever since I was, well, born actually." I laughed at the comment and Zuko seemed satisfied at that and kept talking. "It's like a pastime to him."

I giggled again and asked more questions about his life with his uncle. I was always careful not to mention his life at his old town in L.A. I just didn't want to ruin the contented conversation me were having, even if Zuko was giving brief answers to me most of the time. After a while we were just having a normal conversation and I thought there was going to be an apocalypse; I mean, I'm having conversation with Zuko. Sokka would never believe me that I am talking to the new shy guy at our school. Which reminds me that…

"Oh crap!" I slapped my hand on my forehead and turned around to find a clock. There was none. "Hey Zuko, do you know what time it is?"

Zuko checked his wrist watch and said, "Yeah, sure. It's eleven fifty."

"Great." I said under my breath. "Sorry Zuko, but I have to go. I promised my grandmother that I would be home at noon."

"Oh, okay." Zuko looked a little disappointed. Wait, _what_? He was sad because I was leaving? Weird and a little nice to know that he'll probably miss me. _Okay, that sounds weird even coming from me._

"Hey look, I'll come back next weekend if you want and we can just hang out again. How does that sound?" I did kind of feel bad about leaving Zuko here. It seemed that he didn't really know anyone here besides his uncle.

Zuko lifted his head to me as I stood up and headed to the door. "Sure, I wouldn't mind." He stood up as well and walked to the door with me.

"Thanks for having me, Zuko." I said.

"Thanks for coming." Then I walked out the door and toward my house. I was thinking about my time there. Was it really that nice? I never thought it would be. I mean, I always thought of Zuko to be the reclusive new guy who was awkward to be around. But now I know that you can't judge a book by its cover.

**Soooo, how was that? I just needed to start the Zutara part of my Zutara story so we can get rolling! I just hope that the people who still read this are remembering to review please!! Just one from everyone will make my day a whole lot brighter.**

**So please review!!**


	10. Chapter 10 Parting is such Sweet Sorrow

Hehe……anyone there

**Hehe……anyone there? I'm sorry, but both of my computers had viruses and my mom was like 'you cant use either one till I fix them', so I basically stole the laptop to write, virus or no virus. Soooooo, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: no Avatar what-so-ever. I do hope they show the show soon on t.v. though.**

Chapter 10 Parting is such Sweet Sorrow

'_Katara, just go. Mommy will be alright.'_

'_But mom-'_

'_No! just go!'_

_There was heat everywhere a second later…_

_And lies. 'Where did mom go? Mom?' Rubbish. 'Mom! MOM!'_

"KA-TAR-RA! Wake up! Jeez, do you always have to yell every Tuesday now?"

"Uh…" was all I could say. When I got enough strength to sit up, I pushed some of my wavy locks out of my face to see my brother standing next to my bed. "Sokka, you're not my alarm clock, you know."

Sokka just shifted his weight to his left side and crossed his arms. He looked really funny in his pinstriped pajamas. "Well, _obviously_ I'm gonna have to be if you can't hear your regular alarm, or the other two times I tried to wake you up. I swear, you can sleep through an earthquake." Sokka shook his head and left me in my room to get ready.

"I mean, why isn't it a word? It should be!" Sokka exclaimed with his hands in the air.

"And what would the word 'mup' mean?" I inquired Sokka. We were all in the cafeteria for lunch; Suki, Aang, Sokka, Toph, and I.

" 'Mup' would be the mixture of a puppy and a mop. Mup!" exclaimed Sokka once again.

Aang chimed in, "I don't think that that's such a bad word. You could put that in the dictionary."

Sokka put an arm around Aang. "Oh, Aang. Such a naïve, little kid…that's not such a bad idea actually. Think about all of the money I could get for adding a new word to education everywhere!"

I shook my head at the strange ideas being passed around and continued eating my lunch. Sokka and Aang were trying to convince Toph that 'mup' hasn't been created yet and that it was a dog that looked like a mop. Suki was laughing the whole. Jet was sitting at the next table over and-

Wait a second, Jet? I didn't know he came back. If he was sick then he sure did heal fast. I doubt that he went out if town, it's the second week of school. Jet's new motto is confusing me: rape a girl and leave school for no reason.

Then, in the meddle of my thoughts, Jet turned his shaggy head and looked straight at like he new exactly where I sat. That devilish grin on his face was scaring me and bringing back the nightmare from Monday.

"Uh, guys, I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." I got out of my seat and started to walk out of the cafeteria. I couldn't take it anymore. He's going to drive me out of every room in this place.

"Hey, Katara," a voice from behind me. "What are you doing out of your comfort zone?"

_If you are in a one-hundred foot radius of me, I don't have a comfort zone._ Of coarse, I wasn't going to say that and show him that I was weak. "Jet why don't you go take a hike."

"Oooo, nice comeback, Kat." He took another toward me.

I clenched my fists. "You are not allows to call me that!" I spun around to face Jet. He was really close to me. Jet took my wrists, but I stepped on his foot really hard to make him loosen his grip for me to take off toward the bathrooms. I knew that Jet wouldn't try anything at school, but everyone was at the cafeteria, or at least I thought when I crashed into something…hard.

"Oof!" I said, stumbling backwards, but then someone caught my forearms. The same person that I ran into.

"Zuko!" I said a little more excitedly than was intended. But now when Jet came wheeling around the corner he _really_ couldn't try anything.

"Katara, I'm sorry. I didn't see you coming." Zuko said as he let go of my arms.

I looked back to see if Jet was really chasing me. "That's okay. Why aren't you in the cafeteria?" I just needed to keep Zuko occupied for a while just so I didn't run into Jet again.

"I ate in the library. What were you doing running in the hall?"

And to answer his question for him, Jet came from around the corner. "I guess she forgot something, that's all." Jet smirked at Zuko. "C'mon Katara, I'll walk with you to the cafeteria." He reached for my hand, but I was so much faster than him now.

"I'm not walking anywhere with you." I snapped at him as I took a small side step behind Zuko. When I looked up at Zuko, he didn't move away from me, he just stood there like he was protecting, which was why I moved closer to him, but I didn't want him to know that.

"What, you're too good for me now?" Jet put his devil face back on. I sidled closer to Zuko, which Jet took account of. "Well, is this your new boyfriend?" Jet indicated his hand toward Zuko.

Zuko looked away and stiffly said, "No, we're just friends."

Jet put a sarcastic sad face on. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Devil face. Sidled closer. _Man, I hate that grin._

"C'mon Katara, this isn't funny. We need to get to class." Jet outstretched his hand and this time it was knocked down by Zuko. Jet looked a little astounded, but then got his composure back.

Zuko was looking fierce at Jet. "Maybe she doesn't want to go with you. Get that through you thick head."

By that time, my mouth was gapping open. Was Zuko saving me? Really?

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" Jet said.

Zuko didn't have a comeback; it was obvious because he looked away from Jet.

Jet smirked at his victory. "Yeah, that's what I thought, scar face." Zuko flinched at the name Jet appointed him. Jet was walking off away from the cafeteria and said over his shoulder, "You can keep the little bastard; I'll just go get me a new one."

And at that, Zuko clenched his fists and spun around faster than you can say Mississippi applesauce, grabbed Jet's shoulder, spun him around (I thought I heard a bone snap out of place), and punched him square in the right eye. Jet stumbled back a few steps with a little yelp that he thought went unnoticed.

Zuko lowered his fist down to his side and turned around to face me. My mouth was gapping even more if that was possible. "Are you okay?" he asked me.

I clamped my mouth shut and nodded a 'yes'. Zuko nodded back and turned around to glare at Jet, but apparently Jet ran away, probably to go to the nurse as fast as he could so that no one could see that someone had pummeled his right eye.

I looked at Zuko when he turned back to me. "Thanks, but you didn't have to do that." My voice was small and I couldn't look at him in the eye. It felt weird, being called a little bastard. It ripped a part of my heart out because I still had some feeling for Jet after all the years we spent together.

Zuko placed his hand on my upper arm. "Yes, I did. He called you –something indecent." Zuko quickly changed his wording. I giggled a little and Zuko felt it with his hand still on my arm. I looked up at him and saw him smiling at me. He had the most amazing smile I've ever seen. I could stare at it all day, only if…

RING, RING, RING!

Only if the bell didn't ring.

Zuko shook his head as if getting out of a stupor and took his hand off of my arm. My arm turned really cold all of a sudden. "I should get to class."

"Yeah, I should too." I started to walk past Zuko until he stopped me.

"I'll see you Saturday, right?"

I gave Zuko a knowing smile and said, "Yes, you will."

Then we went our separate ways.

**A TOTALLY ZUTARA MOMENT!! YAY!! Ooo, parting is such sweet sorrow though, isn't it? Oh my god, I was so jumping up and down while I was writing this. I was like, I really need to kick up the Zuatara part of my Zutara story, so there you go everyone. Sorry for the delay again. See ya soon! Oh, and happy mother's day for all you mother's out there!**


	11. Chapter 11 A Nice Conversation

Okay, so I just got home like 10 minutes ago and I read my emails and got 4 –yes 4

**Okay, so I just got home like 10 minutes ago and I read my emails and got 4 –yes 4! –reviews!! To all of my reviewers, thank you. And yes, I'll try to make little spelling errors Phoenix Wingz. And the thing about Jet Luiz4200, how can he not be a villain, am I right?**

**I'm soooo happy, so I am going to right another chapter RIGHT NOW!! So here it is; may I present to you……CHAPTER ELEVEN!!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still no Avatar.**

Chapter 11 A Nice Conversation

"Katara, where do you go on Saturdays?"

_I guess Gran Gran didn't tell Sokka about me 'tutoring' Zuko. Thank you, Gran!_ "Sokka, I'm going over a friend's house to help with homework." I told Sokka. It wasn't a lie, not at all. "As a matter of fact, I gotta go right now. I'll see you later Sokka." I grabbed my sweatshirt and headed for the door, but Sokka stopped and had a quizzical look on his face.

He said, "Aren't you going to bring a backpack? I mean, you are gonna do homework, right?"

I looked at my shoulder where my backpack usually is and back at Sokka. "Oh, right. Thanks for reminding me." I raced upstairs to my room and grabbed my bag with whatever was in it. It wasn't like I was _really_ going to use it anyway.

"Kay, I got it." I was heading for the door again, but then I saw something on Sokka's right ear. "Hey Sokka, what's up with your ear?"

Sokka clenched his fists and tensed his shoulders. "Don't even ask."

"Well, I just did." Sokka gave the warning look. "Okay, then. Bye!" And I left.

DING-DONG!

The bell rang throughout the small cottage-looking house and Zuko appeared at the door right after the bell stopped its tune. "Hey, Katara, why did u bring your bag?"

I looked down at my backpack that shouldn't have been there. "Oh, well, my brother still doesn't know that I come here so I had to bring this just so I could leave without him getting suspicious."

Zuko moved away from the door to let me in. "Alright then, come in. My uncle isn't home. He's antique shopping. Why he buys old things, I don't know."

I giggled at Zuko's comment and he smiled. It's been the third Saturday since I've been visiting Zuko and I've never let down a visit he's asked me. It was really nice to walk down here and just hang out. And I've grown more attached to him now. Of coarse I would never tell Sokka about this, he would flip and kill me if he knew that I've been hanging out with 'scar face'.

Zuko and I sat down on his sofa in the living room. "So, why don't you want your brother to know that you've been coming to my house?"

"Well, I don't lie to him or anything. This morning he asked me where I go every Saturday and I said that I go to a friend's house for homework help. That's why I brought my backpack with me." I picked up my bag then dropped it again on the floor.

"But you did lie to him," Zuko said. "You told him that we were going to do homework. And we're not…are we?"

"No, we're not. And who cares if I lied to Sokka. It's not the first time."

Zuko cocked his head at me. "Is that your brother's name? Sokka?"

"Mmh." I hummed. "He is so annoying sometimes. And you would think that an older brother was supposed to be mature and not anything younger than my age. Such a puerile boy, I swear."

Zuko shifted in his seat on the coach so that he was facing me, pointed a finger to nowhere specific, and opened his mouth as of to say something.

I looked at him questioningly. "What's the matter?" I asked him.

"'What's the matter' is that there's this Sokka kid in my history class that kept flinging rubber bands at my neck on Friday."

"What?!"

Zuko shook his head yes. "It's true. Look." He pulled his shirt down just a little to show me red marks on the left side of his neck.

I looked at them. They seemed pretty severe. Sokka must've been sitting pretty close to Zuko to do that much damage. "What did you do?"

Zuko sat back against the coach and put a satisfying grin on. "I flung them right back. I hit his ear twice."

I sat back as well. "That would explain the red marks on his ear."

Zuko turned to me again. "You can still see them?" I nodded. "Good."

I giggled and punched him in the shoulder lightly. "You shouldn't have done that back to him." I said still smiling.

Zuko put an accused face on, stood up, and put his hands in front of him. "He did it to me first!"

I laughed again and placed my hand on his to sit him back down. "I know. It was still funny."

Zuko sat down again, but this time he sat closer to me. I think that he didn't want me to notice the closeness, but I did. It was a little uncomfortable for both of us. I could see it in his eyes, but then Zuko looked down at my hand that was still on his hand. I didn't move it. Neither did the rest of our bodies, except for our heads which faced up at each other. I could feel Zuko's hand under mine move and then encircled my hand with warmth. He leaned in toward my face a little and still I didn't move. He stopped when he noticed my immovability, so I started to lean into him. Zuko smiled at me but he wasn't looking at my cerulean eyes, but at my mouth. My breath hitched in my throat when his hand cupped my cheek. The warmth of his breath ricocheted off my lips as I pulled my left hand up his masculine arm onto his shoulder. We both moved in closer and cocked our heads to opposite sides so as to not hit each other. It seemed like an eternity that we were just sitting there like that, but in reality it was a few short seconds. Then finally when our heads were so close that a magazine wouldn't be able to pass through, we heard a car door slam shut in the driveway.

Zuko jerked back and looked at the door. I still sat there on the coach and also looked at the door.

"Zuko, it's okay. It's just your uncle."

Zuko took my wrist and pulled me off the coach and toward the kitchen. "That's not okay."

**Dun, dun……DUUUUUUUN!! Why isn't it okay? Who knows? I sure don't! Hahaa, just kidding. I do know, but it's not anything bad, I'll let you know that much.**

**I hope that enjoyed the Zutara in there!! This is also the reasonm why I **_**needed**_** to write this chapter and get it out to you guys. I hope there wasn't a lot of spelling errors. And for all of you Jet haters, I put no Jet in here. We need a break from him. I expect a whole bunch of reviews from everyone!!**


	12. Chapter 12 Bad Nostalgia

Thank you all for your fantabulous reviews

**Sorry about the lateness! Writer's block really sucks.**

**Thank you all for your fantabulous reviews. And to Luiz4200, yes, I've seen that episode. I was just kidding about the 'Jet being a villain' thing. And to SamHandwich, I'll try on the description thing. Anyhoo (I love saying that) here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: YES! I own Avatar!...just kidding!**

Chapter 12 Bad Nostalgia

Zuko dragged me into the kitchen that was toward the back of the house and pulled me down behind the counter. He told me in a hurried voice, "Katara, you need to go through the kitchen door, past those bushes, and then wait there for me."

I was getting a little anxious now. "But why? It's just your uncle."

Zuko took my shoulder and pushed toward the door as we heard footsteps on the porch right outside the front door. "I'll explain later. Please, just go!"

And without anything else said, I ran out the appointed door and didn't stop until I reached the bushes in front of a small forest-looking area. Just in time, Iroh walked in the house through the opposite doorway. I heard him say, "Nephew, look at what I bought."

Behind the bushes I crouched down so no one could see me through the window. It wasn't long after that that I heard a raised voice from inside the house. It sounded like Iroh, but I could never imagine the old man yell at anyone, even if they deserved it.

After about another minute passed I heard Zuko say something sternly to Iroh and then the front door open and slammed closed. I imagined it was Zuko. I stole a peek over the leafy bushes like a hunted animal after hearing a disturbance and saw no Zuko walking my way. As I was squatting back down, a hand landed on my shoulder. I jumped and swiveled around still in my crouched position to face Zuko. I whispered, "Jeezus, you scared me half to death!"

Zuko remained stoic and waved a hand to follow him out into the forest behind us. I followed him out on the other and apparently we were in a banal meadow-like plateau. The view from there was outrageously gorgeous. I could see the whole Amber Beach town from that spot. The main highway was close to the meadow, but the sound from the cars rushing by like busy bees never seemed to reach my ears ever. I could see my house from the other side of plateau, but Zuko's house was invisible behind the trees that we just came out of. In fact, I was still confused of the situation Zuko and I was, in despite the beautiful view I was staring at.

I turned from the landscape and toward Zuko. He was just standing with his head down looking at his black sneakers, probably getting the right wording to explain…what? What was going on? I wanted to know why we had to leave Zuko's home. "Zuko," He looked up at me and I could've sworn that I saw a tear in the corner of his right eye. "Zuko, what's wrong?"

Zuko looked right into my eyes and all of a sudden started to cry a little more. I gasped a little and briskly walked to his side. "Zuko, what happened?" Still no answer came from him. "Tell me."

Zuko sobbed just a little and I could feel his knees start to buckle underneath him. "Katara, I…I can't…see you anymore."

My face contorted into a confused form, yet hurt at the same time. "Why not?"

"Because I need to leave." And right then, Zuko's voice cracked and he broke out crying. I led him down to the ground and we both sat there until Zuko stopped crying, looking at the view of Amber Beach; apparently the place that Zuko had to leave from.

Sometime had passed and Zuko and I were still sitting down in the meadow, but this time Zuko calmed himself down. His arm was around me since his breakdown for support but never took it off of my shoulders afterwards. I didn't mind at all though. It comforted me. We sat there for a really long time that I thought the sun was going to set, which would've been a perfect thing to look at at that moment.

Without moving, Zuko broke the silence. "Katara, I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about?" I looked up at him.

"For leaving."

I twisted out of Zuko's embrace so that I sat cross legged and tried to find something in his eyes. I didn't know what I was looking for, maybe some doubt that he was leaving. "But why? You just got here!"

"I know I did." Zuko put his hands behind him on the ground and rested there. The air rustled his hair out of his face for a moment. "The reason is that, well. It's really complicated." I gave Zuko a _try me_ look and he continued. "Before I moved here, I lived in Los Angeles with my dad and my sister." He took a short break before abiding in a low voice like a mouse. "My dad physically abused then and my sister, Azula, just watched and enjoyed."

I gasped at Zuko's secret that he was telling me. How awful that a father is so sadistic to his flesh and blood? The next thought that floated into my head slipped out of my mouth. "Is that how..." I stopped before I let myself finish about the scar on his face.

But Zuko understood anyway, nodding his head down so that his chin was almost touching his collar bone. He was tearing up again, I could tell from his small sniffing. I slid my hand around so that I was touching Zuko's scarred face. He flinched a little, but accepted my sympathy. Only that it wasn't sympathy, not entirely anyway.

My hand pushed Zuko's face up so that we were looking at each other's eyes: blue to blurry gold. I leaned my head in a little and Zuko followed suit. We were so close again that I could feel Zuko's warm breath against my lips for the second time that day. And without further delay…my cell phone rang.

I opened my eyes and looked at Zuko. He curled his lips inward and sat back down on the ground with a face that said _I'm gonna kill that phone_.

Standing up to walk a little away from Zuko so that I could talk, I took my phone out and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Kat! It's me, Sokka._"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. _My almost first kiss was ruined by Sokka!_ "What do you want Sokka?"

"_I have some very good news. And you haven't been home all day. What are you doing?_"

"Nothing. What's the good news?" I was getting impatient.

"_You have to meet me at the creek in five minutes wherever you are, 'kay?_"

"But Sokka-"

"_Just come down here!_" and then Sokka hung up on me.

"…Sokka? You still there? Sokka! What, he hung up on me!" I couldn't believe it! What the nerve that boy had. _This should be great news if it means leaving Zuko._

I spun around and saw Zuko already standing up. I felt bad that I had to leave him. "I am so sorry Zuko, but my brother wants me to meet him at the creek. I don't know why, but I have to go." I saw the sadness in his face. _Wow, he really likes hanging out with me._ I walked over to Zuko and nuzzled my arms around his torso for a hug. Zuko seemed stiff for a second, but then softened when he hugged me back. I leaned out of his embrace so that I could hop on my toes and peck a kiss on Zuko's cheek. "I'll see you Monday." And then I left.

I was walking to the creek thinking about the day so far. Why did we have to leave Zuko's house? Why was he arguing with Iroh? What were they arguing about? Why did he move here? Probably to get away from his father. His Father must've been a scray man to grow up with because I felt like Zuko was really scarred talking about his father to make him cry like he did. I never thought that Zuko would cry for anything. But I guess I was wrong. I really should've stayed with him, and not just to get all my questions answered, that would come soon, but to just be there and support Zuko, and **maybe get my first kiss without any distractions!**

Just as I was pondering on this, I realized that I had already arrived at the creek, but no one was there.

I exaggeratedly sighed and called out Sokka's name. No response followed. "Sokka, what is it wanted to tell me?" I didn't hear an answer for about twenty seconds so I turned around to leave until I heard something move behind me. I spun around and yelled Sokka's name again. "Sokka, is that you?"

Just then hands covered my eyes and a deep, but sweet voice filtered my left ear.

"Guess who?"

**AAAAAAAAAAAAH!! Clifie!! Hahaa, guess who it is? You can review and try to guess who this mystery voice is, but you'll still have to wait till next time I update again. I'll give you a hint, come closer…closer…it's a guy. Tehe!**

**Please R&R!! And remember to guess who the mystery guy is.**


End file.
